An Imaginary Smile
by NoiR IX
Summary: Life was meaningless to me, until I met him. Everything change after meeting him...and I was content. (Modern!AU and first story)


Hello, NoiR IX here.  
First of all, thank you for taking a look on my story. I'm new to this so, please help Qw Q.  
Second, I'm sorry for any grammars, and maybe some spellings here and there.  
Lastly, it's tragedy if you didn't noticed the tragedy tag...so yes, I hired some ninjas cutting onions.  
So that's it! Enjoy reading and here is some tissue boxes if you need it along the way = w=. I doubt it that you would cry since it's rushed. It's improptu...actually ahehehe. No drafts at all. Enjoy reading :3.

To get the feels in the end. I tried listening to _**Sereno - The Letter from Boy to Girl**_.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: ELSWORD doesn't belong to me and also the song.**_

 **Eve: Code: Battle Seraph  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Elesis: Crimson Avenger**

* * *

 **An Imaginary Smile**

Someone told me before, just keep smiling and everything will be alright, and at first I thought it was really idiotic. Why would you smile for no reason? And he answers, that every smile can cure your sadness, whenever you are carrying a heavy burden or block by a big problem. But I got to say that…he sometimes makes sense, it just…feels good and warm.

At first I thought negatively in my surroundings like every life has a reason and a purpose, but I never believe it because it's just fake. My whole life, I don't have any decisions to choose in my life. So I thought that I'm just a puppet on this plastic house on this plastic world full of plastic people. You see, my parents are strict and said I should follow on their footsteps and my so called friends only get close to me because I came from a wealthy family. I think about these stupid thoughts of mine and finally thought it was time for me to end this façade.

And that's how I met him…on that cliff side on the beach.

* * *

"Um…excuse me, miss?" I heard a voice behind me. So I turned around and saw a man who is around my age, with a spiky blonde hair and two of the spikes has a dark brown on the end that…looks like an ear of a certain Pokemon, he has a boyish appearance for a boy, and I have to admit his eyes were captivating, just looking at it reminds you the clear blue sky or the clear ocean. He has a healthy average build but has a white complexion like a girl's skin. His next words kick me back to reality, "You're not going to jump off the cliff, are you? Don't even try…to do it." As if he can read my mind.

"…Why would you think like that? I'm…not going to do it…" I lied. He looks at me with widened eyes and with a flustered face. He bought it actually.

"Oh…ahehe." Yeah, he bought the lie with an embarrass smile. "Sorry about that, I just…you know."

"No, I actually don't"

"Well…this cliff is rumored for a suicide place before." I actually don't know that.

"I don't know about it and I don't care at all. What I do is none of your business." I said getting annoyed.

"Well, it is not my business, sorry, sorry." He smiled at me. "But, this place has a great view of the sunset. I mean look, the sun and the orange sky and the ocean reflects the beauty."

"You're annoying…" And I started to look at the scenery, and…he was right. Beautiful and it's relaxing. The very image of this view is alluring, it makes me just watch it.

"Yeah, I know that, Ms. Gloomy" He said. Wait, Ms. Gloomy?

"Ms. Gloomy…? My name is…Eve not Gloomy." Great, I told my name out of defense.

"I'm just joking. By the way my name is Chung. Chung Seiker." He said again with his goofy and annoying smile…but, I'm somewhat drawn in by his smile.

"I didn't even ask for your name." I sat on a rock and turned around to look at the view. I admit it is quite enjoying, watching the sun slowly descending to the vast ocean. Wait, Seiker? Where did I hear that name before?

"Ahehehe…I'm sorry for my rudeness. Oh well, I'm going to paint the sunset. I'm already putting the finishing touch."

"I don't care at all." And the silence came except the crashing waves can be heard. There is one thing on my mind. This guy is annoying as hell. He kept talking and talking and wear his stupid smile, as if he have no…problems at all. Does he even have one?

"Eve, I know it's random but what do you think of life? I mean, how do you feel about it?" He asks sheepishly while his eyes are still on his canvas.

"…It's bitter, fake and a lie." I said nonchalantly.

"Whoa there, you really are such a gloomy girl. It's like you're saying that the whole world is giving you a lot of problems."

"It is."

"Eve, tell me how a 'life' is giving you problems?" He probe

"For instance, we are living on a plastic world."

"It's like you're convincing yourself that it is. That's your problem." He said which ticks me off! I turned around and look at him who is still busy painting.

I stood up, "Hey dumbass, we just met and you don't even know about me at all! You don't know about my life!—"

"Yes, I don't. I'm not a psychic." He said still painting. "But you can't call a life without problems and it's an obstacle or a challenge to overcome. It's hard, yes. But if you keep moving forward positively, every single negative thing will be gone. Like poof!"

"It's easy for you to say." I scoffed

"Hmm…I know. Try smiling." He said with a smile and out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow to show how confused I am.

"Why would I do that without a reason?"

"Because, that every smile can cure your sadness, whenever you are carrying a heavy burden or block by a big problem. It just how it works and it's even better when you are surrounded by your friends."

"That's the most stupid suggestion I ever heard."

"But hey it's kind of true and it's done!" He shouted randomly. "Look at my masterpiece! What do you think?" He said turning his canvas, showing it to me and it was…beautiful. It may be simple yet mesmerizing like it's real.

"Do you always do…this?"

"Yeah, it's my hobby after all. I actually want to try painting a person this time. Oh, I know, how about you? Can you model for me?"

"No."

"Oof…turned down so suddenly. At least think about it."

"Why would I? I don't have a reason to accept but I have a lot of reasons to decline, like for example you are a stranger to me." I said sitting back down on the rock. But the thought of modeling and while being painted, it is kind of…violating…what am I thinking!? I blush at the image in my mind.

"True but, I'll guarantee you'll like my painting." He said with a determined face.

"…F-Fine…but…" I looked down because I can't model to a stranger. Yes, he is great with a brush and all but, it's just that random. Suddenly, his face blushed making him look like a human tomato.

"Hey…you're not thinking I would paint you…naked, aren't you?" I blushed, is this guy really a mind reader!?

"…Yeah." I admit…

"…I didn't say…about being naked…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"I…hate…you."

"S-Sorry…" He said while scratching his head. I swear…I swear this guy...

"Fine, I'll model for you…" I said…and I still feel the blush covering my face.

"Ah! Thank you! You will never regret this! I promise!" He said with that stupid smile again. "So, when do we start?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know!" This guy is nuts! "Can we start tomorrow? 4 pm at this place again. You won't mind, right?"

"..Su-"

"Thank you, Eve!" He said with his finished art on his arm, dashing out. This is one…strange and random day. It's stranger than my previous boring routine of my life, and for some reason, I'm looking forward for more. A person has their own weird ways to live, I have my own and it was pretty suffocating if you ask me. It's part of our life but, for him it's like it's his daily routine and style as well. Well, at least I have a new spot to hang out for a while.

* * *

I did come to the same spot after school, where I met this…stupid painter and now modeling for him. His art was quite spectacular but, his head has a lot of loose screws here and there and annoys me to no end. And for the first time in my life, the silence is killing me because of this awkward atmosphere. Maybe…I should break the ice…

"Uh…hey?" To my surprised we both said that in unison. I guess he also noticed the silence, too.

"You first, Eve." He said while looking at me with that…goofy yet cute smile. "Ladies first they say, right?"

"…No, I feel that you want to ask something important." I said not moving at all and still staring at the sunset.

"Okay then, it's a personal question. So here goes, why do you detest your own life? Yesterday, I kind of think you're about to jump off the cliff?"

"I said, I'm not going to jump—"

"Then, why are you near the edge of the cliff? Plus if you are just sightseeing, not even an idiot wants to die a clumsy death." H-He noticed it? W-Well, it is quite obvious but he remembered some of the small details. "And as for why I know you hate your own life. I remember the question I asked and I just piece it together." I glare at him but not like a killer glare…just a stern glare. I don't what I feel but, I feel I could trust him about my feelings. "Well, if you—"

"Because I never have a chance in making decisions in my whole life, like I can't even choose what it's right or wrong. My parents always kept saying I should do this and that without my consent. They are strict and hoping that I will follow on their footsteps and as for my…'friends', they only befriend me because of money. And I'm just a puppet and their money maker…" I said it. I feel…free after saying all of it. He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes…

"Eve…may I know your last name?"

"…Ferdinand"

"I see. Wait…the 'Ferdinand'? Like the Altera Proton Production (APP) Company? Which is the most well-known corporation for their advanced technology?" You seem surprised.

"Yes…now what? You're going to ask for money because of my position?"

"Why would I even do that? I have a very hard face if I do it, I actually don't care about the society's position ahehe…I always believe about equality. Ahem, let me tell you something, life already supported you. Be satisfied that you are always being served with a silver platter with a silver spoon, if you are still not content about the choice of your life. You can gently talk this out to your parents like try talking to your father. They say fathers and daughters get along and mothers and sons, too."

"Easy for you to say…"

"Just try it, Eve. It's better to try it than doing nothing." He said without stopping painting me. "So, what dream or goal is it?" It's embarrassing to say it but, I think it's safe…to tell him.

"A…writer…"

"See? You have a dream to chase." He said, and I expect he'll laugh at it. "You want to create your own imaginary world that you want to make it a reality, yes?" I nodded, which I admittedly agree in my head. "The fun being a painter and a writer that we are the creator of our own imaginary world," True, what he said is really true. "A writer has his pen and paper and a painter has his brush and canvas. We imagine, running from cruel reality. But to me is another thing to enjoy in life." He added. Enjoy life? But how am I going to do it? "You may think it's random but, soon you'll see the meaning of it. Now, you're question?"

"Well, you said your last name is Seiker," He stopped painting. "Are you by any chance, son of Helputt? The CEO of Hamel's Ocean Corporation, right?"

"Yes," I knew it. "He theorized converting water to an energy that supplies the electricity in the city, like solar energy but this time using water. In the end, he failed. And his company got bankrupt and well…died from overworking" I knew about the whole water energy and it failed but I never heard that the company goes bankrupt so suddenly and the CEO's sudden death. My question, how?

"And you seem so easygoing and happy go lucky at the same time of the situation." I said out of curiosity.

"I have my own wise saying for myself, make every moments in my life count. We only live once in this world, and make the most happy memories to be treasured throughout your life." He said. I don't have any comment at all.

"…True."

"If you are sad, just keep smiling and everything will be alright. Keep moving forward with a smile on your face."

"So, you mean, you just fake a smile every time?"

"Huh? Of course not, make it genuine and sincere. If you smile like that, that's what you can call a plastic person. You will not feel any warmth from it, but on the other hand. If it's real, you'll feel it."

"…That's kind of sound stupid."

"Hahaha…you'll know what I mean." He said and he started packing. "It's getting dark, well that's for today. It's still not finish yet, so umm…are you free tomorrow?" He asks. Usually, I will say no. But I…admit that I want to see the results…plus his company…his presence…I actually don't mind.

"…Sure. By the way, where do you live?"

"Oh, I live with the Siegharts. They just took me in after the 'situation'. They knew my father, and they were so nice to take me in." He said.

"…I see. Then, you must know Elsword and Elesis Sieghart?"

"Oh yes! They are both my childhood friends, even though they are…you know."

"Yes…I know what you mean. Both are delinquents." Which is true, Elsword who is known for his looks and his notoriety throughout the school gangs. As for the beautiful sister, Elesis is known for her sadistic personality and cold attitude towards anyone. But some of the masochistic men…and women, wanted to get some of her sadistic abuse, which creeps me out.

"Yeah but, they are actually really nice. I still get along with them like we used to before, even though how scary they are. Their sole reasons why they became like that because they just wanted to protect me…which I kind of think that…it wasn't that necessary and out of the two, Elesis is the overprotective one." That's impossible. The two most notorious delinquents are actually like that? "Try talking to them, they are really good friends that they wouldn't hesitate to protect you. Now that reminds me, don't forget talking to your parents about your dream." I sighed at his remarks. Well…if he insists it so much. Good luck me.

"Fine…anyway, let's go home." And we started to part ways.

* * *

I…can't sleep what actually happened last night and also earlier this morning. It was very strange and weird these past few days. Let me review everything, I met a weird painter and started modeling for him then suddenly I told my…entire well…hatred to this world, which I think it was immature of me to think like that. Yes, I just realized, so what? Continuing where we left off, he also told his personal background and end up to a conversation that I need to talk about my dream with my parents, he suggested that I talk about it with my father.

This what happened last night,

I'm just staring in the doors of my father's office. I should try it rather than regretting it. "Umm...father." I called out to my father in his office. "May I speak with you?"

"Yes. Come in, Eve." He said behind the door of his office. I opened the door and went inside. "So, what is it that you want to speak with me?" Here goes…

"Father…did you ever chase a dream before?" He nodded. "Well, I have a dreamed…to be a writer, father. I don't want to be a businesswoman." I finally said it. My father looks at me with those stern eyes.

"Sit, Eve." He said. And so I did, I was expecting to be yelled at like they always do. But…the most unexpected words came to my ears. "My beautiful daughter has my gift…" He sniffed. He...is…crying? "My daughter has my talent! Thank God! Don't you know that all these years I was waiting to hear that?" Huh? "Oh Eve, you don't know how proud I am! I, Oberon Ferdinand, have a successor! Before, also write short stories. That is before I met your mother. Oh Ophelia, if you could only understand the imaginary world of writers. Do you know these books on the shelves? They are all famous writers and authors' works! They aren't famous entrepreneurs, businessmen or the like!"

"Then…all this time…" I said dumbfounded. After knowing my father's secret. "Then, why didn't you do something like…talking to me or mother about it?"

"I was afraid that you will be weird out having a father who is an author of children and some 'graphic' stories." He said, children…and graphic stories…I guess I might be creep out about it, even now. But I can't because of the shock of knowing the secret… "As for your mother, she will surely kill me. Not literally, but she will torture me instead."

And that's how I talked about it. Surprisingly, he gave all his favorite novels and mostly out of them is children stories but banned me for reading 'graphic' novels. As for meeting the Sieghart siblings, this how it happened,

"Hey! White-haired chick!" Someone called out in the hallway. I turned around look for the voice who called out to me to see a boy who is also the same age as me. He has spiky red hair and there is a grazed cut on his right side of his face, and the color of his eyes is quite intimidating too. Unlike Chung, his body is muscular but just average. Ah, he is getting closer to me. "You're Eve, right?" The people around us started chattering and mumbling for themselves

"Yes." I answered, unfazed by his towering aura.

"I heard all about you from Chung." He said. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come with me. We're going to eat lunch…" That's a weird way of…inviting someone to lunch. "Sis is already waiting for us in the cafeteria." And so I did. Why? We will only argue if I don't. So, I started following and the silence throughout the walk to cafeteria is quite…killing me now. Before I knew it, I am already in the cafeteria and Elsword leads me to a corner where this red head girl with a bored face. Her flowing straight hair ends on her back and those beautiful ruby eyes yet it has an aggressive-like look. She also has the average curvy body. She suddenly looks at me with a smirk, breaking my trance.

"Sit with us for a moment, Evie." She said signaling me to sit by her side. The atmosphere is kind of tense actually but, I couldn't help it to feel uncomfortable of everyone's eyes on me. Elsword already sat down with his hand on his chin. "I heard it all about you from Chung." She said with a sing-song tone. I feel a bit scared towards her, if only looks…no…the presence could kill, I would be dead already. "When did you and Chung started dating?" Huh? I feel the heat going through my head.

"We're…not dating, Ms. Sieghart." I said, clearing our name.

"Oh, don't be shy! And call me Big Sis from now on!" Huh?

"Sis, you're creeping her out." Elsword breaks in. "Sorry about Sis. She does usually do this to every Chung's female friends. I still remember how Ara is scarred to your…barrage of questions."

"Oh, don't be such party pooper, Elsword. Chungy finally found himself a girlfriend!" She squealed like a fangirl. I couldn't help but, they are also both weird. The most notorious siblings in town are actually this nice. I must be dreaming…a very weird dream. Somebody pinched me. "So, what do you like about Chung?" She said eyeing me.

"For the last time, Ele—"

"Big Sis." She corrected. I sighed, this is getting nowhere.

"…For the last time…Big Sis. Chung and I aren't like that. We are…just friends…" Friends? For the past few days, we are already engaging a few conversations and share a few personal stories. I guess that is classified as a…friend.

"Let's rephrase it then. As a friend, what do you like about Chung?" What do I like about him? He's usually annoying and talkative. He sometimes says some weird and random things and advices, but I actually…don't mind. But…what I like about him…is…his smile. I just feel…looking forward everyday just to see his smile. Life is boring and I just hate it but, after meeting him. Everything changed.

"KYAAAA!" Elesis squealed. Now I just realized I was actually talking out loud! Me and my big mouth. Elsword also seems shocked. "That's Chungy alright! He's growing so fast…"

"I'm loss for words…" Elsword said. "But, I'm glad for him to have another friend again…" He smiled. And a lot kyaa has been heard…they didn't hear my story, so I guess that would be Elsword's smile. Stupid fangirls.

And that's how I met them…real friends. And that's also the story I am telling now to Chung while I still model for him.

"Hahaha. Yeah, they usually do that. Not only Ara got 'interrogated', Aisha, Lu and even my home school teacher, Ms. Rena got a barrage from Elesis." He was home schooled?

"Home schooled? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I get bullied a lot before. Ever since the downfall of my family, Elesis pleaded to her parents that she preferred I get home schooled. Believe me, I told her it wasn't necessary. As for Elsword, imagine how his reputation grows."

"I see…"

"I don't get to meet a lot of friends. But before I dropped out, I met a few friends and they were nice of them to visit me from time to time. Like Aisha, Ara, Rena and Lu. Of course, I'm also friends with the 'male species'," He joked. It's corny. "Like Mr. Raven, Lu's butler, Ciel and also Add." I cringed on the last name. He usually…stalks me. Well, I got to say I prefer Chung's annoying antics rather have him stuffing me with love letters. "Eve, what would you feel like when you lose a friend?" He said out of the blue.

"…I actually can't say anything at the moment."

"Hahaha. Sorry about that, it was really random of me. Please forget it." He said with a smile...but I feel it is a sad one. "Ah! I'm done in sketching now I just need to paint it! Uhm…if you don't mind, I want to make it a surprise for you. Like a birthday gift or a Christmas present!" And he is back to his old self. I sighed.

"So…that means," I'm not going to model for him anymore. I feel a little disappointed actually. "We can't meet anymore?"

"You could say but, you can visit me anytime you want! Just follow Elesis and Elsword! I should go home now, I should be early today. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have my tutor from my father today…about…writing."

"Really? That's great! Oh, you should show me your work too!"

"It seems fair. Sure."

* * *

After school, I went looking for the Sieghart siblings. It was actually easy for one of them to be found. Just look for a dark red hair. And speak of the devil, I did found one.

"Umm…Elsword?" I called out to Elsword.

"Hm? Oh Eve, what's up?"

"May I see Chung today?" His eyes widened then grinned.

"Of course, I'm glad you actually asked. I'm going to meet with Sis, we're going home now." Later on, we meet up with Elesis looking bored and dark as ever. But once she saw me, her face lightened up. Elsword told the whole thing of me visiting and she gave me a bear hug…

"Are you sure you are not his girlfriend yet!?"

"Last time I checked…yes. Now, let go…off me…"

"I'm sorry," she giggled. This woman will be my end if she gave me another bear hug soon. "Well, let's go. Let's not make him wait anymore." And so we went there by bus, the whole ride was actually quite but Elsword and Elesis's face…look kind of sad. I just shrugged it off, maybe it is just school, I think. A few more minutes of silence and also walking and we got there, Sieghart's manor. It is quite big actually. I don't need to fawn it over.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said before coming in.

"Elsword, lead Eve to Chung's room. I'll be preparing some snacks, okay?"

"Sure." Elsword said and look at me signaling to follow him and so I did. While I was walking, I looked around to see a lot of paintings framed in the walls, and most of them looks…handmade and I say it was a classic way of decorating the hallways. Out of curiosity, I asked Elsword.

"Did your family buy all of these paintings? It's like I'm walking on an art museum." He laughed a little.

"Chung would probably love to hear that compliment. We didn't buy them, Chung made them." This is the second time I was impressed by Chung's work but, this time I'm looking at an art gallery made by Chung. "We never sell them…they are precious to us…like treasures." Sadness tinged his voice…is there something wrong? "Here we are! Hey, Chung! Eve is here to see you." He knocked. We both heard a muffled voice.

"Wait for a moment!" and the door opened. And we saw Chung with a much more disheveled hair and various droplets of paint on his face. I couldn't help to think at what I'm looking at is actually quite cute. "Eve! Umm…come in!"

"Thank you."

"Now, if you will excuse me. I should leave you lovebirds alone for a while." Elsword teased.

"Oh shut it, man. Just go and play some games."

"Yeah, I'll do that." And with that he left. Chung sighed, and looked at me.

"Please, come in. By the way, I'm sorry for the mess." And so I came inside his room…which is quite a mess. It's big but, there's a lot of canvas here and there and paint cans here and there. Although, some clean paintings hanged on the wall of his room. It's like I'm looking Heaven and Hell itself. The hell is the mess below and heaven when you look at the arts he made. He even made the ceiling look like a sky and it looks real.

"Umm…here, a stool." He said…an obvious thing. I guess this is his first time having a girl inside his room? "Sorry, first time having a girl on my room…and it is such a mess." I called it. Instead of sitting on a stool, I chose his bed…for a reason I didn't even know. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Calm down. So, you never let anyone in your room?" I asked.

"Yeah, except for Elesis. But, I also got nervous and anxious around her before. So, to fix that, she started hanging out in my room." He said. I looked around and by the window. There's a cloth covered canvas, I guess he…already finish it? "Oh, the painting is still not done yet. Just a few more touches…ahehe." I was wrong then. And the tense silent atmosphere reign. I sighed…this is awkward. Then, there's a knock on our door and Chung immediately answered the door.

"Chungy!" Did she really call…him that? She's a sadist, right? "I have snacks for you two."

"Ah, thanks Sis." He stopped for a moment and just realized what Elesis called him. "Please, don't call me that…" He took the tray from Elesis' hands. Am I seeing things? Are those baked cookies and tea!? These days…are so strange…

"But, you like it when we were still kids."

"I did…but, we're older now." He reminded her. "Thanks for the snacks though. And you shouldn't have made it…grand."

"Well, it's fine. It's already a habit of mine, you know." Chung smiled. "It's time for me to go. I still need to settle a score with my li'l bro!"

"Hahaha, see you Sis." And he closed the door.

"…Are those really…baked cookies and tea?" I asked. "It's not poisoned…right?"

"Believe me, it's not. I went the same state as you, after I heard that she became a rebel throughout town but actually like to bake and make tea. I'm shocked as you."

"That's—"

"Unlike for any branded sadist, yes?" I nodded. "Well, let's just enjoy the snacks. Elesis' cookies are good!" And we both eat on his bed and we use the stool as a table.

"You have…a weird…friend." I took one to my mouth. "…It's good."

"I told you." He said taking a bite as well.

"These past few days, gets weirder and weirder but, in a good way…"

"Told you hahaha." He laughed a bit. "Now you can start a new life with a few strange days." I got to admit, even though…how weird it is. It's just enjoyable. We both talk, mostly Chung talking a lot and I say some few words of agreement and also some refute. I remembered what he said, 'enjoy every moments of your life'. Even though I didn't show too much of my emotions, both of us felt really happy to each other's company.

"Hey, Chung."

"Hm?"

"…Thank you."

"Eh? But I didn't do anything that much."

"Really. I might not understand of how you live your life but, you share that to me so I could only feel…content and I feel a bit fulfilled. I just can't put it into words but, at least that's one way to put it."

"Oh…I actually don't know what to say…hehehe. Don't thank me yet though. Once I made you smile! You can thank me."

"…Fine. I'm still thankful though." It was getting dark so I started saying my goodbyes and thanks to the members of the household, their parents are still at work I think. But they said, they won't mind me visiting or even barging in which I won't do the latter. Before I left, Elsword and Elesis came with me to 'escort' me to the bus station to wait for my service. I said I could go alone but they still insist.

While we are still walking, I couldn't help but noticed that Elesis looking depressed. So, I asked directly. "It seems something is bothering you? What's the matter?" Startled by the question, she just smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You're such a bad liar…"

"…Well…umm…" She's avoiding my eyes and before I say more, Elsword sighed.

"Sis, she will find out eventually. It's…better to tell her." And Elesis' sighed as well.

"Well…Chung has…a—"

* * *

I want…to sleep peacefully last night. I can't though; I couldn't help to think what Elesis said. Before, I go home I visit Chung again and I just want to see him…I need to see him. Chung, of course, invited me in again and here I am…not talking too much.

"Eve, what do you think? Should I go for blue or violet?"

"…"

"Eve?"

"…"

"Earth to Eve…"

"…Chung…"

"Err…yes?"

"How many…days left?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. I know about 'it'."

"…So, they told you." He said seriously

"Since when…did you have a terminal illness?"

"It's actually genetic, Eve. I have it when I was born and that leads to my mother's death, although my father took care of me till the end of his life. My father looked for the greatest doctors to treat me but, to no avail it ended up fruitless. Though, my father didn't give up, he invest a large sum of money to a group of doctors and scientists to create a treatment just for me." He said. "He's doing it at the same time as his project. And it continued throughout my years."

"…It leads to bankruptcy."

"Correct. In the end, the group even ended up with nothing. Although, it slowed the process only but the sickness is inevitable. They estimated it, that in the age of 28…"

"…"

"Well, after that. My father got murdered by an angered employee on the way home, something about money or something. And I was taken in by the Sieghart after hearing what happened to me and my family. While, I was taking some of the pills that only could slow…now it only worsened and rapidly progressing the growth of stage that taken a toll to the final stage." He said.

"…How is that even possible?"

"The doctors say that the drugs…well obviously got expired before we realized it. We all thought that it will last forever but, I think the scientist just forgot…or purposely not telling us. Who knows?" He said. "I went to the hospital for a checkup last week. My final days were estimated till Saturday next week. So, I have…2 more days." Just two…more days? That's unfair…I just met him, and he…no…I shouldn't mope about it at all.

"…Then…" I don't need to be depressed about it. I'm going do at least is to make more memories, right? "Then, we're going to make more happy memories…" Surprised by my…motivation. He smiled.

"Ahahaha…yeah…"

We did what we can for only 2 days even if I didn't go to school. I just want to be with him for 2 days and nothing more. We both played some few video games and I got to admit it was fun. He also let me tried painting, the results were…embarrassing. I also get to meet his friends that he talks a lot about it, even the stalker. Surprisingly, he is a good singer…but, those 2 days. It shows how weak he is. We all did what we can and we didn't mind his weak state, 'keep going' he said. Knowing him, he can be stubborn. And the final day came. Chung and I went to the spot, where we both met for the first time…Elsword and Elesis came but they said they'll be in the beach.

"Do you still…remember this place, Eve?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You were so annoying at first."

"But still you didn't mind it at all."

"I admit I did."

"…Hey, how's your…story going?"

"Still not finish…" My voice crack…

"Hey…don't cry…"

"I-I…can't help it…it's just so unfair…"

"We…must accept what life store for us. I did…with a smile." His voice…is getting weaker… "Hey, can…you do me a favor?"

"…Anything."

"Smile for me…" Remembering all the memories we did, even how short it is. I couldn't help…but smile. "Ha ha ha…so I'm right. Behind a sad face has a hidden beautiful smile…" He said…closing his eyes… "One last…thing…keep moving forward…okay?"

"Okay…"

"…Thank you, Eve." He smiled…and it was warm…

"No, thank you. For everything." He…is…sleeping peacefully now…

Every life has a reason and a purpose to carry a burden, I learned that from him. We must learn to live a life with a smile on our faces even how heavy your problem is. We just need to keep moving forward positively. It's simple as that.

After a few weeks later, Elsword called me. He said that I should check his room and so I did. His room was cleaned except for his paintings on the walls, but the eye catching part is the sole canvas standing in the middle. It is still covered by a cloth. I pulled the cloth to see…me…smiling on the sunset. It is entitled, "An Imaginary Smile"…

"Chung…it's not imaginary any longer." I smiled.

 **END**

* * *

And cut! ; w; Those who cried~ Here's a cookie~  
Ahem, anyway thanks for reading my story, please don't forget to leave a review :3  
Thank you and see ya again \^w^/  
 _ **OH I NEARLY FORGOT, SOME OF YOU MAY NOTICED THAT THIS IS ALSO A REFERENCE FROM "BLANK DREAM" GAME BY KANAWO**_


End file.
